The present invention relates to a sensor for measuring current in an electrical conductor, more particularly for a flexible current sensor.
It is known to measure electric current in a conductor by measuring the generated field with a coil positioned around or in close proximity to the conductor being monitored. Such coils are known as a Rogowski Coil. The magnetic field caused by the current flowing in the monitored conductor induces a voltage between the ends of the coil sensor conductor in proportion to the current flowing in the monitored conductor. The induced voltage, or output signal of the Rogowski Coil is read by a signal processing circuit for further processing, such as for example, a microprocessor or voltage divider circuit.
A typical current sensor coil is either a fixed annular closed loop or an unadjustable openable loop structure. The monitor conductor is threaded through the current sensor coil. Conventional current sensors are difficult to use with different size or shaped conductors. Use of a closed loop sensor requires a disconnected, monitored conductor, so that the monitored conductor can be threaded through the loop.
Thus there is a need for a flexible current sensor operating in accordance with the Rogowski principle. There is a further need for a current sensor that can be used and reused with different sized and shaped conductors to monitor such current flow in such conductors. There is an additional need for a current sensor that can vary the diameter of a loop formed with the current sensor. There is also a need for an apparatus to make a flexible current sensor.